Charlie Bone and the Three Sisters
by boysareadrag
Summary: What happens when three mysterious endowed sisters show up at Bloors? And what happens when three mysterious endowed brothers follow them? rated T for safety. Starts between books 1 and 2, though I'll hopefully write threw all 8 books.
1. Chapter 1

a/n ok, I know this is totally out of the blue, but I just finished the Children of the Red king series and the idea for a fanfic has been bugging me ever sense I decided to re-read the series. I'm going to start the fanfic in the time between book one and two (and yes I know that there's less then a month between the two, but lets pretend that book one ends in November, okay?) (I'd start with book one, but I want Emma to be un-hypnotized, so….) though I plan to work my way though all the books (if I don't get writers block like always) so here goes nothing. I'll probably (well possibly ^_^) switch point of views through out the story, but I'll try to remember to tell you when I do.

Disclaimer: If I owned Charlie Bone, there'd be way more then 8 books.

3rd person

It all started the first Monday back at school. Well, for some, it started the Saturday before, but lets just focus on the majority. It was Emma Tolly's first day of school since she had escaped from Bloors, and she saw the most peculiar sight…

Walking up to the building, were three girls whom Emma knew she'd never seen before. The one on the left was the tallest. She had dark blonde hair, shoulder length, and hazel eyes. She had an expression that looked like she was daring anyone to talk to her, and like she would bite them if they tried. Her skin was neither pale, nor tan and she looked to be about 12. She was wearing a green cape, but Emma got the feeling she would have been more comfortable in black. The girl in the middle was the smallest girl, and she too was blonde, but her hair was brighter and longer, about to the middle of her back. She had the same hazel eyes as the first girl, but a happier expression, one that said she was shy, but wouldn't mind talking to some one. Her height made Emma guess she was about was a bit tanner then the girl on the left, but was wearing a blue cape, as was the girl on her right. The girl on the right looked different then the other two. She had brown hair, with streaks of blonde and red in it, that reached about her waist and deep brown eyes. She wore a rather happy expression for a Monday, which invited people to talk to her, though no one did, for the girl on the left's expression kept everyone at bay. She looked about as tan as the girl in the middle and her height suggested that she was about 10. Strangely enough, the girl on the right looked related to the girl in the middle, and so did the girl on the left, but they didn't look to be related at all.

The three girls, forming a line and holding hands, walked up through the doors of the building with the rest of the Monday morning crowd, and Emma lost sight of them.

"Emma, come here!" shouted Charlie, standing next him was Tancred, Lysander, and Gabriel. "Did you see the new girls?" Charlie asked. "Yeah," She answered. "Did you sense that they were endowed, too? Because we all did." Charlie asked. Emma nodded her head. That's what was so peculiar about them, she thought.

Emma and the boys made their way into the school, and heard the doors lock shut behind them. Always a depressing sound.

Charlie saw two of new girls enter the blue coat room and the third enter the green one. He and Gabriel followed the two new girls into the blue coat room, and came in just in time to hear "…I'm Miranda and this is my little sister, Cassie." The taller of the two new girls said. "Our older sister, Sabrina, is here as well, but she's in Art. We just moved here from the U.S." Miranda said with a smile. "Are you three endowed?" Billy asked, Charlie noticing him for the first time. "Why yes, we are. So are you it seems." Miranda responded, here smile never faltering. Billy seemed a bit unnerved by her response, and finished tying his shoes in silence. "So, what can you do?" asked Bragger, answering the question on everyone's mind. Miranda just smiled a secret smile and put a finger to her lips. "That's for us to know, and you to find out." She laughed and, taking Cassie, whose hand she hadn't let go of during the whole conversation, walked out of the coat room. Charlie quickly followed her, with Gabriel and Fidelio right behind him. But when they reached the hall they couldn't spot them in the crowd, so the boys went back to their coat room, got their books for their first few classes, and headed to first hour.

The three of them had different first hours, Charlie Trumpet practice with Mr. Paltry, Fidelio had violin with Mrs. Crystal, and Gabriel had piano with Mr. Pilgrim. They went out for there morning jog with everyone else, but never saw the three new girls.

Little did they know that the three new girls were, at that very moment, having a conference, right in the middle of the ruin…

"This school is so…dark," Cassie said from her seat on ground at the base of the tomb. "I don't want to stay here. Let's go home."

"We can't go home, not till Friday, anyway," Miranda said kindly from her seat at the top of the tomb.

"I like it better then my old school, so you two should stop whining." Sabrina said, leaning against the door, so she could alert them to incoming, unwelcome visitors.

"I wasn't complaining. Anyway we have a mission, don't we? You both know why were here. You know the situation, so it's time to pick a side. Are we in agreement that we should stick together?" Miranda questioned, looking right at Sabrina.

"Yeah, yeah…," She responded, avoiding Miranda's gaze. "But remember, I tell you when you get to get involved."

"What ever, sister dear. You know I'll do what I want to do when I want. You don't get to boss me around." Miranda said, standing up on top of the tomb.

"Do you want to start something? Cause you know I'll finish it." Sabrina said, stepping away from the wall and walking towards the tomb.

"No fighting!" Cassie cried, standing up and walking between the two. "You know if we fight amongst ourselves, we'll lose. Besides, from the info we gathered, we have bigger things to fight."

Upon hearing the small girls sudden out burst, they instantly ended the quarrel, though mainly because of the little girl and danger she reminded them of. They'll be arriving soon, Miranda thought, and when they get here, we'll need all of our strength.

So how was it? R & R please


	2. Chapter 2

a/n thanks to those few people who Reviewed / Favorited. Sorry for the wait. Homework. So, with out further adue, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Is this really necessary?

3rd person

While the girls were having their meeting, miles and miles away, three boys were having a conference of their own.

"Where did they go!" the tallest of the three boys asked angrily. The three boys were in a room that looked as if a bomb had gone off in it. They were sitting around the only piece of furniture left in the room, a small dining room table that seemed like it had been untouched by the fire.

"How should we know? This was their base yesterday. They should still be here. We were watching the house the entire time. They could never have gotten away. Not by conventional means, anyway." The smallest boy answered heatedly. He had been in charge of watching the house.

"Then again, why'd we expect them to leave by conventional means? They knew we were on to them, and you know how they like to pull disappearing acts. They hate confrontation," The middle boy said calmly. "No need to get angry, Richard, and it's not your fault, Danny. We should have seen this coming. No mater, all we need is to track them again, which won't be hard." He said, with a confident smile. Richard, the tallest boy, smiled, too. "Of course, Alan. I still have her sweater, so you can track them by her scent."

Richard pulled out a sweater that looked brand new, but also looked very old fashioned. He handled it gingerly, and handed it to his brother Alan. Danny, the youngest, stared at his brother, as Alan took a very deep breath with his nose in the sweater.

Alan got a thoughtful look on his face and said. "Judging from the distance of scent, the wind speed, and the direction of the scent, I concluded, with almost absolute certainty that those three are in Britain."

"Britain? That's practically on the other side of the earth! You'd think they'd to weak to work magic of that magnitude, since they've been holding a 24 hour shield for the last 5 days." Danny shouted.

"Danny, they can do almost anything, you should know that by now." Richard said.

"But this is the last time they escape us. This is the end of them." Alan stated, with a confident, evil smile.

I know it's not long, but I wanted to put something up. R and R.


	3. Chapter 3

Reviews/favorites always appreciated.

Sorry, again, for the wait. Stupid finals. On with the story!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Miranda, Sabrina, Cassie, Richard, Danny, and Alan.

3rd Person

After the girls finished their "Conversation" they headed back into the school with every one else. Charlie didn't see the three again until lunch. When Charlie walked into the lunch room, late, he saw that the three had sat at a table in the far corner, and were talking quietly among themselves.

After Charlie got his lunch, decided to walk by their table, to see if he could hear what they were talking about so earnestly. As he walked by, he heard Miranda say "I wonder what they'll say when they realize we brought it all back to where it started…" then the three looked at him, Sabrina glaring, Miranda smiling in a secret way, and Cassie expressionlessly.

"Can we help you with something, Charlie?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, can we?" Sabrina echoed with sarcasm.

They knew he had overheard. "No, just passing by." Charlie said, with a nervous smile. Only when he was safely seated with Gabriel and Fidelio did he realize that they'd know his name.

After that, Charlie didn't see them until it was time for homework. He was the first one in the King's Room, because he'd been the first one out of the cafeteria. Manfred, unfortunately, arrived next, with Asa.

"Hello, Bone. Get to work." Manfred said, taking his seat.

"Yes, Manfred." Charlie said, getting out his work. Then the three girls walked in.

"Hello, Charlie," Miranda said cheerily. "Hello Manfred, Asa." She said, in a tone that cold freeze fire. Manfred seemed unaffected by her tone, but Asa looked hurt. Miranda took a seat to my right, with Cassie to her right, and Sabrina next to her.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Miranda Keis, pronounced Keys. These are my sisters, Cassie and Sabrina. We've recently moved back to this area."

"Hi, I'm Charlie Bone. How old are you guys?" He asked. A secret smile played on her lips. "I'm 10, Cassie's 7, and Sabrina's 12." Just then, every one else piled into the room, and started their homework. After about an hour, Charlie looked up at the portrait of the Red King, as he usually did, but right before he went back to his work, he noticed that Miranda, Cassie, and Sabrina kept glancing at the Red King. Odd, he thought returning to his work.

At the end of homework, when everyone was leave, the new girls grouped around the Red King's portrait, and Charlie heard the oldest say quietly "Well isn't he a sight for sore eyes" in a tone that said she cared about him, and her sisters mumbled their agreement. Then they just floated out of the room.

Miranda and Cassie were in the same dorm as Emma and Olivia. Sabrina was in a dorm for older girls down the hall. The only two empty beds left in Emma and Olivia's dorm were on opposite sides of the room from each other, which, as Emma noticed, didn't seem to make the girls happy. In fact, Miranda walked over to the girl, Jenna Lee, who had the bed on the other side of one of the empty ones, and looked her straight in the eyes. Then she gave her a brilliant smile and said "Sorry to ask, but could you switch beds with me? My little sister and I like to be together." And Jenna's eyes looked like they glazed over and she agreed, happily to switch beds with her. Peculiar, very peculiar.

Olivia woke up in the middle of the night. At first, she had no idea what woke her up, then she heard the singing again. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere either upstairs or outside. It sounded beautiful, like an angel. There were no words to this song, just the melody. The singing made Olivia feel calm, and she drifted back to sleep.

So? Sorry it's kind of choppy, but I only wanted to write the important stuff. I promise to get the ball rolling faster in the next chapter and to write more about Richard, Alan, and Danny. I hope to start updating faster now that SCHOOL'S OUT! Anyway, R & R.


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, next chapter, hopefully longer than the last one.

Thanks for the review, Oujdagirl, I appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Sorry, but If I owned Charlie Bone, Billy would never have been a traitor.

The rest of the week passed without any more oddities from the Keis Sister's, but there was a little activity in the King's room. Manfred had decided that he wanted to know what the new girls' powers were, so he decided to use the paper ball test. The Paper Ball test was simple, he, or one of the other people on his side, would throw a paper ball at each of the new girls, and see what they did. The second day the Keis Sisters were there, he decided to begin with the youngest sister. "Hey Cassie, think fast" he said, as he threw the ball. The ball stopped in midair in front of Cassie's face, and then it flew back at Manfred and hit him square on the nose. Hard. Both of her sisters smiled, while Charlie and his friends tried to muffle their laughter. The next day, he had Asa throw a paper ball at Sabrina. The ball burst into flames and turned to ash before it could get anywhere near her. Thursday, he had Zelda through a ball at Miranda, but she just caught it, and smiled. Her smile said you won't get me that easily.

On Friday, Charlie noticed a black car waiting outside the school with the buses. As he was getting on the blue bus, he noticed that the Keis sisters got into the black car, which promptly drove off.

When Charlie got off the bus at his street, he was met by Benjamin and Runner Bean.

"Charlie! Guess what! We have new neighbors! They just moved in next door to me yesterday. I talked to them yesterday afternoon, when Grandma Bone wouldn't let you out. I haven't met their parents, but there are three girls living there. They go to Bloors, too, so you might know them. Their names are Sabrina, Miranda, and Cassie. They seem really nice, and Runner Bean seems to like them." At which Runner barked happily.

They live near me, Charlie thought, so maybe now I can find out more about them.

Charlie walked into his house to the sound of laughter from the kitchen.

"Massie, I'm home!" he shouted. "In the kitchen, dear, with one of our new neighbor." She responded.

Charlie walked into the kitchen to find Miranda sitting at the kitchen table with a cup of tea.

"Ah, Charlie, hi. I was just telling your grandma about the look on Manfred's face when my sister smacked him in the nose with that paper ball, and about how the next day it was kind of purple." Miranda laughed.

"Yes, Charlie, Sounds like it was funny. What do you want for lunch? Miranda, would you like to stay? You could even invite your sisters." Massie asked.

"Sorry, Mrs. Jones, but I have to get home. My sisters have some… things to set up for this weekend. I stopped by mainly to talk to Charlie about something, but I believe it can wait. Thank you for the cup of tea, Mrs. Jones, and bye Charlie. See you soon." Miranda said as she walked out the door.

"What a lovely girl. I do hope she stops by again. I'd love to meet her sisters, and her parents." Massie said, smiling.

At number 25, Filbert Street, Miranda had just walked through the door.

"Hello, sister, so what's the situation over at number 9?" Cassie said from her pot on the floor, where she appeared to be drawing a giant circle on the hardwood floor in chalk.

"Just as we suspected, his Yewbeam grandma is keeping an eye on him and all the plans they make, though Massie is just like Eira, when she was a grandma," Miranda said with a smile. "And you have to admit, from what we know about Charlie, he not only looks like Griffith, but acts like him, too."

"Yes, yes, I know you miss him, but he's been gone for a very long time, and it's time to get to work," Sabrina said, coming into the room carrying an armful of white candles, which she set up at equal intervals around the circle. "We must focus our minds for the power boast spell to work, and we can't have our minds going down memory lane. Come on, Miranda, take your place and we'll begin."

Sabrina and Cassie had already taken their places in the circle and were waiting for Miranda to take hers. She climbed into the circle and closed her eyes. Sabrina lit all the candles and the three of them started chanting in an ancient language long forgotten and their circle started to glow.

A little less choppy then the last chapter. Next chapter, I promise, Richard, Alan, and Danny will be back. Please, R & R.


End file.
